


Slave to the Fates

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Gen, Magic March, Quantum Leap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Vesper Lynd was given a cursed necklace and keeps finding herself inside other people's bodies. This latest one is a weird one.It's a Quantum Leap AU!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Slave to the Fates

**Author's Note:**

> MI6 Cafe is running [Magic March](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/2020/03/01/magic-march-prompts/). I rolled some dice and I got Vesper Lynd, Unexpected Magic Item, and Body Swap. Then this happened.  
> Not edited; we die like fools of Tooks.

Vesper Lynd blinked a couple times and wondered why she was floating down a river. She also wondered why everything hurt so spectacularly. Especially her chest. With great effort, she lifted her head enough to look down and saw blood on her suit. Ah fuck. She was a man again. 

Let’s back up. Four years ago, she was gifted a necklace by a man she thought had loved her. She didn’t know if he knew what the necklace did. She doubted it. But when it got wet, her consciousness was suddenly transported into someone else’s body. Someone else’s life. Usually when they were about to make a mistake. And if she fixed it, actually did the sensible thing, she would get to return to her own life. 

Or at least that’s how the strange voice in her head had explained it. Oh yeah, she hears voices. Specifically a sassy Australian voice who occasionally can help enlighten her about what new life she woke up in. 

Vesper swam to the shore and ripped off her jacket, trying to stop the blood flow. 

She’d been many people in the past. A woman leading an army, a man trying to save a relationship, a young pearl diver in Japan, an astronaut, an old engineer for the government, even a child lost in the woods. 

She thought about these past lives as she listened for the voice to tell her what to do. Only her current body spoke first: she passed out. 

Vesper woke up again in the same body, in a hut on a beach. Two women were standing over her, and smiled when she opened her eyes. 

“He’s awake. Go fetch some water.”

“Where am I?” she asked. 

The woman seemed shocked. “You know our language?” 

“I know lots of languages.” This was probably why she needed to be here. In all of her life hopping, she had picked up a great many languages. They came naturally to her now, like the necklace downloaded the applicable ones into her mind. No doubt whoever’s body this was, would not have been able to speak the language.”

“Good. Then drink and tell me what happened.”

And thus began two months of slow healing. Her ribs needed many weeks of bedrest before she could walk along the beaches and being able to converse with the locals saved her from insanity. But when she could, she enjoyed tanning in the sun and drinking straight from the coconut. This was the longest she had stayed in one body and it was nice. She even eventually joined the locals down at the bar for evening cocktails, but she was careful not to drink too much. 

It was wonderful, but it couldn’t last. She was helping clean up the bar in the morning when an image on the tv caught her attention. It was a familiar building. The MI6 Riverhouse. Exploding. 

She walked closer, reaching along the side to turn the volume up. She had friends who worked there. She felt a tugging, a need to go back and help in any way she could. But she could never go back to that life. She had drowned and she was doomed to live as others for as long as the Fates wanted. 

Bitterly, she shut off the tv. And in the sudden darkness of the screen, she finally saw the face of her current body. And she recognised the sorrowful look. The beard was new, but she knew that face. And as her consciousness faded, drifting off to find a new body, she only had one thought.

“Fuck.”


End file.
